User blog:Truth™/Braden Hamilton
Information Appearance Branden can easily be recognized by his modified black and red uniform. He wears his jacket over his shoulders as a make-shift cape similar to Musujime Awaki from Toaru Majutsu no Index. He has blonde hair and is always seen with sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. He wears shorts and only a green shirt with white floral patterns, reminiscent of stereotypical Hawaiian shirts, when not in his school. He is very well toned and muscular for his age. Personality He is a self-admitted pervert, lolicon, stalker, and masochist as well as numerous other fetishes, to the point where he is labeled as "Fetish God". Expanding on this, he also intentionally does not do his homework so that he can receive punishment from his teacher Tsukiko Kokonoe. He apparently knows Kokonoe's address, as Drake got this piece of information from him, and suspects him as a stalker. His future aspiration is "to become popular", and even goes as far as to write that on the future survey of his class. He is also fond of faking a kansai accent. Branden enjoys finding strong opponents and fighting with them. Even in combat, Branden is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. Despite his perverted nature, Branden can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Powers Peak Human Intelligence- He is actually pretty smart (IQ of 179) Supernatural Swordsmanship- He was taught his sword skills by his third master, Sinbei the Shaver, when he was in middle school. *Energy Infusion- He can fuse his elemental attribute into his sword energizing it. **Electrified Slash- His slashes can shock whatever that was cut. Living Anomaly- He is an "Existential Singularity ", meaning he exist within reality but can escape the law of it. *Unfettered Body- He is immune to physical damage but magic and psychic attacks can still affect him. *Non-Physical Interaction- He can touch things that normal people cannot touch like ghost and people with Nonexistent Physiology. *Supernatural Survivability- He can survive a nuclear explosion *Physical Force Immunity- He is immune to all physical forces such as acceleration and G-force **Physics Infringement- He abides by the laws of reality, but with his own adjustments. *Singularity- He is immune to being copied completely *Reality Alteration Negation- He is immune to reality warping and anything that he touches that has been warped by a reality warper reverts back to normal. Badassery- He is an complete badass and he says that his Chi is even more badass than him. *Martial Arts Intuition- He is a master of Judo, Akido, Tea Kwon Do and, Boxing. **Counter- He can counter any human fighting style *Flawless Coordination- As long as he can see himself doing something in his mind he can replicate doing it in reality. *One-Man Army- He can take on 110 armed gangsters by himself, with only sweating a little and only being slightly tired after doing it. Limits Category:Blog posts